


It All Started With A Coffee

by allgoodinthebluehood



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cheating, Cuties, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==> Be DAVE STRIDER </p><p>Every things a bitch. Terezi isn't responding to your messages, actors are walking out and this blue eyed dork is distracting you. Most of all, your movie for your film course in college isn't progressing as well as you want it too. But hopefully with the help of a certain idiot, this might spiral into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she still is in your memory. Still stained it with teal and bright, blinding red. She never did apologize but it wasn't like you expected her to. Nor did you expect her partner to either, but they did. You feel bad for him, but never her.

==> Be DAVE STRIDER

Maybe she is still in your memory. Still stained it with teal and bright, blinding red. She never did apologize but it wasn't like you expected her to. Nor did you expect her partner to either, but they did. You feel bad for him, but never her.

You lay down in your red, broken record bed that matches with the logo on almost all your stuff. The dark envelopes you as breathing fills the silence eating you up. Her picture is gripped in your hands like if you let it fall onto your bed, it would disappear.

 

It all started when you were in your second year of high school. You met Terezi Pyrope in a gaming club when she kicked your ass in a gaming tournament with her friend, Karkat Vantas. He was kind of a screamy type but you never ceased to tease him whenever you could.

 

After that faithful moment, you slowly but surely fell in love with her. Her red hair, crimson spectacles, and love of justice (you always told her to go to law school but she just cackled away). Amazingly, she put up with your bullshit and fell in love with you too. At least you think she did.

 

More and more often, you would take her out to dates. Mostly cheap ones like movies or pizza, maybe even both. Then it started to get more frequent and you got a job to treat you guys more often. She started to get a job too, a technology repair woman with her friend, Sollux Captor.

 

Although both of you went on better dates, you guys spent less time together. And when you did find some alone time, she found an excuse to leave, saying she had an appointment with fixing someones television, computer, whatever it was to get away from you.

 

This made you anxious. This made you think you did something wrong. Little did you know that you weren't the faulty one in your relationship. It was her.

 

Now fast forwarding to the first year of college, you were planning on asking her something BIG. No, not marriage but for her to move in. You were kind of excited since all choices set aside, her option was was kind of obvious. As you made your way to her dorm (her dorm was about 40 miles from yours), you unlocked the door and saw her cuddling with someone. Someone you remember from high school. Karkat Vantas.

 

Now Karkat wasn't the type to be used to cheat on anyone and he didn't seem to be very secretive. You guys haven't been in touch for a while. But what enraged you was that you've done so much for Terezi and she made you so worried you did something to her  _but it was her fucking fault the whole_ time.

You closed the door and broke down sobbing. You couldn't believe it. She cheated on you. After everything you did, she cheated on you.

You had heard the door open and Karkat peeking out. Guess your tears awoke the sleep.

He had asked you what was wrong and you had said a simple nothing while he murmured a few curses saying you were lying. You said yeah and asked him to go outside with you.

You told him everything. How she dated you since 11th grade, how you guys loved each other, well you did, and everything in between. He was as outraged as you but it soon died down to him sobbing and you patting his back.

You both confronted Terezi as you guys harshly broke up with her. Now you feel bad but at the time you had to break it off. If she couldn't stay with one person, how could you stay with her?

Staying in touch with Karkat, you kept the picture. It was a cool day in Texas, which was rare, and took a selfie with her near the Autumn trees. Every night you want to let go of the photo, but you can't. And it kills. It kills because you want to move on. Just leave and forget.

But she will always stay in a teal and bright red blur.

A few months after your break up, you moved out of Texas and went to Seattle, Washington, hoping for a new start. Pursuing your dream as a director, you went to a local, low price college.

And now you still have her in your hand. You should've thrown away that picture. But instead you kept it like a lovesick puppy just waiting for its master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the first chapter was very short, I know. But the next one will be longer, trust me.


	2. The Idioitic Biologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==> Be JOHN EGBERT
> 
> You can't help but stare at the person walking into the coffee shop. His equipment seems intriguing and his personality is, put into words, trashy hipster who is a real pain in the behind. He seems nice enough though. As he comes up to order you say the same words you say to every customer. "What would you like to order sir?"

==> Be JOHN EGBERT

You can't help but stare at the person walking into the coffee shop. His equipment seems intriguing and his personality is, put into words, trashy hipster who is a real pain in the behind. He seems nice enough though. As he comes up to order you say the same words you say to every customer. "What would you like to order sir?"

Your high pitched voice doesn't seem to penetrate his overall gloomy appearance but he does look up at you, getting a glimpse of those shades that look pretty pricey."Can I get a Caramel Frappuccino with a pump of chocolate please, grande is the size. Also the names' Dave Strider." Dave Strider. You start getting his order ready and hand it to him messily scrawling "Dave" on it. "That'll be $14.99." He hands you the money and you give him the change.

Apparently, this guy believes in "early bird gets the worm" since no one else is really here. That and this is the far part of the city. It is eerily quiet so you try to engage in conversation. John Egbert powers.....ACTIVATE!

"So." The man—Dave Strider—looks up from inspecting his camera lens and glances at you. "What?", he says, you feeling him staring at you through those ominous shades. Gosh darn if it made you wonder about his eye color.

Were they green? Where they yellow? Where they blue like yours? You would neverrrrr know.

"How do you do this glorious day?" You normally don't talk to customers, but let it slide today. He snorts. "Depends what you call 'glorious'." You smile a bit at that.

It is nice day today seeing that in the usually rainy skies of Seattle, Washington, it is just cloudy not raining hard on you like someone up there just had a breakup. 

"In my opinion, it is actually pretty nice outside.", you counter as you prepare for more people to arrive. "Yes, birds shitting on you is _such_ great weather," he squints at your name plate on your left side. "John." 

"Well you are already acting like a shitstain to humanity so." He looks up acting offended when he truly knows his sullen attitude is affecting his overview of the day. 

"Really? That is how you treat your customers?" He smirks at you and you can't help but laugh at the complete irony of it as he acts totally horrible to you, geez. He points out the irony before you can form a coherent sentence. "My strider heritage revolves around the pure gift that is irony." 

Goddamn, is this person gonna get you fired. 

You chuckle and he leaves as you arrive to clean his table and throw out his coffee cup. The lazy bum.

As you finish throwing out the coffee cup you see a piece of folded paper on the chair.

It is a photo of a redhead and Dave Strider in Autumn. It might have been a year ago, considering you went and saw the leaves in almost the exact same area.

It is crumpled and has a bit of tear to it.

You run outside the store and see Dave drive away, going home. Well, you'd expect.

You tuck the photo in your pants pocket, clean the Starbucks a little more and  await the mob of coffee-thirsty zombies entering for a bit of caffiene.

==> Be DAVE STRIDER

You go out of your car and into your dorm. 

That guy was pretty cool. Even though he might've been a total douche of a worker, he was still cool.

You check your man sachel (it is not a purse) and take out your camera lenses, stand and clean a few more parts. You need to start shooting this movie project. 

You take a couple practice shots of your room then delete them to make space for the film. Of course this was gonna be fucking big.

Now for a concept...

Maybe everyday life. How it hurts, how it feels.

How it is a total bitch.

Maybe you can get a few people to try out and act for you. Hell, maybe you can get the blue eyed boy at Starbucks. What was his name? Oh yeah, John.

Just get everybody to audition for this and it might actually turn out pretty well. 

You look at your phone and see your messages to TZ on pesterchum

 

_turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 9:01_

TG: yo tz

TG: are you gonna answer

TG: can we talk

TG: one on one

TG: hello

TG: earth to terezi

TG:...

TG: respond when you can 

TG: k

_Time lapse: one week_

 When you get in touch with some people, they aren''t really following through. Some are busy, some don't take it as seriously and others don't even bother with an excuse or notification.

Everything is a bitch. Terezi isn't answering your messages, actors are walking out, and this blue eyed dork is distracting you. Most of all, your movie for your film course in college isn't progressing as well as you want it to. Hopefully with the help of a certain idiot, things might spiral into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the first chapter cause it was too short. Sorry about that.


	3. The Turntech Rapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==> Be DAVE STRIDER
> 
> It was a nice day outside so you thought you'd go and take a stride. Maybe sit on a bench and terrorize squirrels. 
> 
> "It is like Elsa flipped her shit or something.", you mumble as you sit down on a nearby bench. You take a once over in your surroundings, feeling familiarity and a bit of emptiness. You remember sitting here frequently.
> 
> You remember her sitting next to you too.

==> Be DAVE STRIDER

It was a nice day outside so you thought you'd go and take a stride. Maybe sit on a bench and terrorize some squirrels.

"It is like Elsa flipped her shit or something.", you mumble as you sit down on a nearby bench. You take a once over in your surroundings, feeling a bit of familiarity and a bit of emptiness. You remember sitting here frequently.

You remember her sitting next to you too.

Getting up, you see a crow had made it's way to you bench. "Well crow, it is your lucky day, I am leaving." The crow looks at you like you're a lunatic and tilts its head. It leaves and you can't help but watch it in awe.

==> Be JOHN EGBERT

You loved the smell and warmth of coffee shops. It's weird, you know, but it was kind of a fond memory when you were alone and you sat in a corner of a Starbucks, any Starbucks, and just sip a hot chocolate watching people come, going for a boost of drug-induced energy.

It was kind a slow day since it was a school day. Of course it changed in the afternoon as a bunch of teens, adults with briefcases (resembling your dad), and a middle schooler or two coming in for a cookie. It was a place of all ages, which made you love it more. 

It was a sunny day and it got even more sunny when a blond entered. Cheesy, you know, you barely even know the guy, let alone who is in the picture with him. Must be nice to have someone in your life.

You mean, you do, but she is kind of, well, everywhere. 

Your girlfriend is Vriska Serket, a sort of world renound writer and is constantly leaving on business trips. Not everything is books and pens you know, she is kind of a big deal. 

She is still sweet and tries to see you when she can. Her sister lives near so you some times talk to her. Her sister's name is Aranea, a librarian across the street. 

You've met her girlfriend before, or gilfriend, Meenah and let's say you really don't think you would like to get involved with her.

Off topic! So the blond, or you should again say Dave, comes up to order. 

"Sup. Can I get a chai tea? Iced, please." Funny, the guy never really seemed to order something like that but hey who are you to judge. You absolutely love Nic Cage and "majykks", as a girl you used to pester said. 

"Sure, that'll be 12.95." He gives you a 20, you file out the change and give it to him. He puts the money in his wallet and, suddenly, starts to panic. "Uh, are you OK dude?" He looks at you and starts to stutter. "Y-yeah, everything is dandy. Just downright jolly man." He smirks at you shakily and you know instantly what he's looking for. 

"I think I have the thing you are anxious for." Dave looks up and has a mix of emotions scrawled on his face. Relief, confusion, and a bit of fear. 

"No, no, I did not do anything with it." His shoulders sag a bit, exhaling silently. 

You give him the photo and he takes it carefully. "Hope I didn't cause you anxiety.""No, it's fine." He glances at you. "I just realized it was gone.", he finishes leaving the store. 

Funny. You'd think he would have been more stressed than that but besides a stutter he was absolutely fine. Quit being a weird observing stalker, John. You are soon greeted with coffee orders and banter between your coworker, Roxy Lalonde.

 "He looks cute, John. Why don't you try talking to him more than just giving him his order?" She winks at you and you just roll your eyes. "It seems like he is taken, Roxy. Besides he does not seem to play for the other team since his partner is obviously a girl. Also remember, I have a girlfriend." "I know, I know. She just isn't always here so I sometimes forget." You have to admit you miss Vriska. She is coming home soon so that will be good.

She just flicks her hand and hangs her apron. "Bye John. I think I am gonna check out and leave. Could you lock the shop when you are done?", she asks as she washes her hands. "Of course. Just leave me alone to clean all this delicious coffee.", you smile at her and she smiles back. "Don't worry hon, I am pretty sure you can finish it all yourself." You fake groan as she leaves. 

After a while, you finish cleaning all the blenders and counters. Sighing, you lock up and turn the sign to say "closed". 

As you turn around, you see a figure draped in the black of the night on a bench with a camera and a familiar photograph. He seems to have shades and a sachel you've seen before. 

The one you gave to Dave in the store.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of my first chapter of my first fan fiction! If you wanna ask questions my IG is @/all_good_in_the_blue_hood  
> Thanks for reading m8s! Also there is gonna be different povs l8er.


End file.
